The Waiting Game
by Rikotsu
Summary: Lucy has been in a 10 year coma state since she was 13 and strangely hasn't aged, causing a large gap between the blonde and salmon headed couple. Will this gap affect their relationship or may they just get around it? Bad summary but I know, you'll enjoy the story! Rated M for Loli and sexual content, lemons in later chapters and all dat fun stuff!
1. Prologue: Awake

**A/N: My first fanfic hope you like it. This will mainly focus on NaLu but I may have other couples too like GrUvia, GaLe and JErza. Also it is NOT possible to not physically age when in a coma, this is only possible in this story. I decided to change this to rated M for later chapters and loli stuff. I won't make Lucy do anything **_**too**_** inappropriate though so calm down, I also will say when there'll be that type of stuff for the readers who're 'innocent' minded ;)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters rightfully belong to the incredible Hiro Mashima**

**Prologue:**

How long I had waited to see those beautiful brown eyes again. It's been 10 years and I had thought I finally moved on about my loss of her but I didn't. Staring at her made my heart pound and my legs feel like jell-o, why? Why after 10 years had she finally woke up? I wanted to just believe it was one of my dreams again, it had to be… She hasn't seemed to age or anything; the doctor DID say she has somehow amazingly not aged in the past 10 years... But her voice snapped me in to believing it was, no had to be real, only because it was "N-Natsu? Is that… You?"

What am I supposed to do? My ex-girlfriend who I thought was never going to wake up, the one who I spent years praying her eyes would finally flutter open, the one who I spent just about every day of my 10 years of life shedding tears for a girl I had started to lose hope in, so I did the one thing I could at the moment. I ran to her bed and pulled her in to a hug "Luce, oh God yes it's me… I missed you so much." She wiped my cheeks that were wet with tears I didn't even know I could still shed after all the years.

"You look different Natsu, what happened?" How was I supposed to answer and tell her that she's been in a coma for 10 years, her only parent left her father had died of heart failure after hearing his daughter has gone into coma and that, she has practically… No one left because everyone has lost hope in her awakening? And hell I don't even know why I'm the only one here I decided to give it a shot as more tears flowed out of my eyes "Luce-… I-I-… you've been in a coma for 10 years."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she started to tremble under my embrace. "H-how? How can that be possible?" I shook my head and tightened my hold on her "You were in a car accident; the shock from the truck that hit your car caused a severe injury to your head…" It was her turn to cry now "S-So I've missed 10 years of my life?"

"Not exactly, for a much unknown reason you haven't aged physically." More tears drifted down her cheeks "Natsu, you're not 13 anymore are you?" I shook my head sadly "No, I'm 23… I'm sorry Luce. W-We c-can't be t-together." Oh God why did I have to say that? Tears poured out of her already puffy red eyes. All I could do was continue to comfort her it wasn't either of our faults that this has happened.. But as I watched her tears fall, as she gripped my jacket and as her sobs echoed in the room my heart ached badly. Just then the doctor entered the room asking me to follow her out of the room.

"Yes, Dr. Porlyusica? How may I help you?" she looked at me for a bit before replying "As you know Lucy has no parents and is in no age to take care of herself." I could see where this was going "Does she have any other relatives?" she shook her head "Not any willing to take her in Mr. Dragneel, that's why you seem to be the closest person to her and I would like if you take care of her until the age 19." Don't get me wrong I'd LOVE to be by her again but honestly I still have to recover from her return, but since there's no other choice- "Okay, I'm willing." She gave me a nod before dismissing me and I headed back to Lucy.

I saw her still crying which broke my heart, why? I got no idea. I gave her a reassuring smile "Hey Luce."

She didn't respond just let the tears and sobs continue, so I picked her up and carried her piggy-back style. She tried escaping my grip but I wouldn't let go "W-What- W-Where are y-you taking m-me?" I turn slightly to see her face "Looks like you'll be living with me for some time Luce." Her face turns to the color of my hair and as we get to the hospital exit I put her down and she happily twirls around and jumps running and skipping around the parking lot, her joyful smiles that warms anyone like rays of sunlight, and her laughs that makes anyone's heart dance. Dear God… I realized something that I know can know longer happen between us, something I know is now very wrong. I still love Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, I promise the 'real' chapter will be longer; this was just a prologue so forgive me. Now please be kind to leave an R&R~ thank you :***

**-Riko**


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble

**A/N: Ok so, my prologue was kinda crappy and short sorry about that, also I suck at summaries… But anyways, hopefully this is longer for ya. Enjoy! Also I'ma do time skips just because going through every fricking thing is a pain so yup.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters rightfully belong to the incredible Hiro Mashima**

_ITALICS = Lucy's thoughts._

**BOLD = Natsu's thoughts.**

**_BOLD ITALICS = Happy's thoughts._**

**Chapter 1**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

When the two got in to Natsu's car, they buckled in and Natsu searched in a car pocket for a small box Lucy watched in curiosity as he took out one of the small packets and peeled it, and then opened his jacket wide so he could roll up his shirt and place one on his shoulder. "What's that?" he looks at her then realizing she's still quite young and doesn't know everything in the world yet replies "It's a motion sickness patch…" she looks at him in fascination "You have motion sickness? I don't remember that…" Natsu smiles at her "Never told ya did I? Well I have a pretty shi-crappy case of motion sickness." She nods her head in understanding then giggles "well that sucks."

They arrive at his house and Lucy gawks in surprise "This place is big!" It's just a normal two story house that's white with a red front door, he chuckles "Not really Luce, your mansion was tons bigger than this." She stares at him before walking towards the front door "B-but for you living alone it's big… Now that I think about it, why aren't I staying at my house with my dad?" Natsu freezes what is he to say to her? He chose to avoid it as a topic to discuss later and pretends he didn't hear that last part he walks following her to his front door "I guess, but I'm not alone." Lucy stops in her tracks.

'_He has someone? Did he move on? I guess I understand it's been 10 years and he's 23 but… I still love him, even if I can't.' _Lucy clenched her chest as it throbbed with pain she wanted to cry "Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu looks worried at her but she pretended it was nothing even though it felt painful and waved her hand back in a fanning motion "A-ah i-it's n-nothing…" but she can't help but wonder who lives with him "So.. Who do you live with?" Natsu unlocks his front door then turns around to stare at her with a grin "Happy. Remember him? My blue-gray tabby kitten I had when I was a kid, well I still have him of course he's no longer a kitten though." Relief washes over Lucy as she remembers the adorable feline. Natsu opens the door and the two step inside.

They take their shoes off and not to much later Lucy was jumping everywhere on the furniture, she was giggling smiling and laughing with so much joy. She jumps on Natsu and he flinches in surprise "It's like we're a married couple living together like this, hmm?" Natsu blushes and turns his head so it wasn't noticeable "I-I guess y-you can think of it like that." He wishes it was like that, so badly he wants all this to have been a dream and that he'll wake up to be 13 and by her side again.

"So where will I sleep?" Lucy looks at him in question as Natsu looks at his couch **'I can't let her sleep there…'** "U-Uh you take the bed and I'll take the couch." Lucy frowns "Can't we share the bed?" He blushes darker and stares at her in disbelief "W-what?! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Luce…"

"But I'm never uncomfortable when I'm with you Natsu."

"Don't you think it'd be a tinge bit. Weird to you though?" She shakes her head "Nope, never. Plus-" she puts an adorable pouty face on and whines with her child voice "I'm just a wittle girl in a big house, ish scary Natshu. Pwease don't leave my side. I don' want the big scary monsters to attack me in my sleep." Could his face get any redder? He one hundred percent couldn't, definitely couldn't say no to her face "I-I-… O-okay Luce." She squeals in happiness "Yay! I love you Natsu!" **'She loves me?'** His face was burning and it turned over 50 shades of red. **'I love you too Luce, I always have.'**

Natsu led Lucy upstairs to his bedroom which. Lucy smiled as she took in the whole room, and then jumped face first on to the large bed in the middle of the room. She rolled over so she wasn't suffocating and sat up scooting to the edge of the bed looking at Natsu who just stared at her, she tore her eyes from him as she heard a soft meow and something soft rubbing up against her leg. Her face lit up as she picked up what she knew right away as the blue-gray tabby cat "Happy! It's me!" the said cat responded with giving a lick to the nose before she placed him in her lap and she stroked him gently causing a purr to come from him.

"Well it's nothing much but I guess this is our room." Natsu spoke up and pointed to his right "Bathrooms over here." He walked over and lay down on his bed and yawned she turned to look behind her at Natsu, placing Happy down she crawled up so she lay beside Natsu "I remember when we used to lie down under the stars and you'd point the constellations to me." Natsu said as he turned his head to face the blonde, onyx eyes staring in to her chocolate ones "Yeah, that was a long ten years ago, huh?" he nodded sadly and hummed a 'yes' In response. "Hungry?" Natsu asks and she nods "Okay, I'll be right back." He walks downstairs to make them some food.

Not too much later Lucy walks down stairs after she smells food and walks down stairs, and looks to see Natsu making what looks like curry. "Hey Luce, plain, mild, or spicy?" _'knowing Natsu and what he calls 'spicy' is actually flaming hot… I should probably go with the plain.'_ "Plain please." He pouts at her "Aw you're no fun." She shoots a light frown at him "I'm sorry that you eat super spicy food…" Natsu's pout turns to a smile and he laughs lightly "You know me so well." The two finish up their meal and as Natsu takes their dirty dishes to wash, Happy comes down stairs and starts rubbing against Natsu's leg than meows hungrily "Ah, wait a sec Happy." Natsu finishes washing the dishes and opens his kitchen cabinet taking out a can of canned fish; he walks over to where Happy's bowl is in the corner of the kitchen and empties the can's contents in to his bowl "There you are."

Lucy gets up and walks up stairs shouting "I'm going to take a shower." Natsu nods then heads up stairs after also filing Happy's water bowl. He lays out on his bed and just sits there. He soon heard the bathroom door open and lifts his head to see Lucy only in a bath towel and blushed lightly "U-Um Natsu I don't have clean clothes…" The said guy nodded and walked over to a walk-in closet by the bathroom and after searching found a black t-shirt "Here ya go, Luce." He stretched his hand out giving her the clothing and Lucy took it before walking in to the bathroom to change again and came out, the shirt was large enough to look like a dress that went to just about mid thigh length. "Thanks!" Natsu nodded and watched as she jumped on to the right side of the bed and crawled under the covers, deciding to sleep as well he walked over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took all of his garments off except his boxers then got on the left side of the bed, the two facing the opposite directions from each other. Until, that is Lucy got out of bed, walked around the bed and got in on Natsu's side of the bed and curled up against his bare chest for more warmth.

**NEXT DAY**

Natsu woke up that night to find a sleeping Lucy curled up against his naked chest only wearing his shirt which was oversized for her and panties and his left arm wrapped around her small waist, he blushed and remembered he isn't even wearing pants, he decided he felt a little too comfortable with her in his arms though and decided to go back to sleep. About a little more than a hour later he woke up to suddenly find Lucy straddling him with the same oversized t-shirt and still, only her panties. As soon as she saw his eyes open she started hoping up and down on his lap and not knowing, lightly grinding on him. He groaned in pleasure at the contact their bodies made, stopping she looked worried at him after his groan "Natsu what's wrong?" **'Fuck! She's a kid how can I feel this way!? I'm a fucking pedophile! And does she not know what she was doing?!' **

With a very much flushed face he looked at her curious and confused face and attempted to push her off but she wouldn't budge _'Something's poking me…No way-' _instead she looked down at his lap and spotted something 'else' and blushed "N-Natsu…?" His face turned to a shocked one and he a semi-forcefully pulled her to the side before running to the bathroom with one word in his head **'SHIIIIIIT!' **Happy purred amused _**'They liiiiike each other!~'**_. Natsu came out afterwards wet from a shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist and stared at Lucy who's lying down on the bed and Happy sitting on her face, literally.

"L-Luce… U-Uh I'm sorry about that…" Using both hands she picked Happy off her face and put him beside her then turned her gaze to Natsu to see he was only wearing a towel and she immediately blushed stuttering in the process "I-It's o-okay N-N-Natsu. S-So are w-we going anywhere t-today?" she realized something _'I have no clothes to where!' _He seemed to notice almost like he read her mind came up with a solution "Well, we're going to go and take you shopping get you some stuff you need, and then I need to sign you up for school."

Lucy turns her face to a pout and whines "I don't want to go to school… I'll make my teachers sad." Her voice slowly gets quieter and cracks slightly at the last part, Natsu's face softens "Naw, it'll be fine, trust me. I'll just explain things to them." She nods and runs up to him to give him a hug. By the time she reaches him she remembers how he's only wearing a towel and blushes as does Natsu, immediately letting go she looks away from his tall figure face red. He strokes some hair that was in her face away and behind her ear and smiles as she blushed even darker at the contact, he chuckles before walking in to his walk-in closet to get dressed. When he came out he saw Lucy is on the bed stroking Happy and dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday. "Ready to go?" she nodded and he left the room walking down his stairs, smiling she gave Happy one last stroke before running downstairs following after Natsu as the two put their shoes on and left.

**AT THE MALL**

"Natsu?" The said guy turns around to see a woman with shoulder length albino hair and blue eyes behind the register "Lisanna?" she nodded lightly and he smiled "Hey! Didn't know you work here, long time no see!" she smiled back "Same! Haven't seen you since Magnolia University." The two just stared and smiled at each other and Lucy hated that she wasn't getting attention from Natsu so pouting she started tugging on his sleeve "Hey so, Lisanna do you have any girls clothes?" Lisanna looked at him strangely; she didn't see anyone with him "Um… What size and what garment?" Natsu looked down at Lucy "Hey, Luce, what size are you?" Lucy happy he's talking to him again responded with a large smile "I. Don't. Have. Any. Idea."

Sighing Natsu picked her up so she was visible to Lisanna "Hey Lisanna can you measure her sizes for me?" Lisanna finally spotting the cute blonde teen smiled and nodded at both of them but couldn't help and feel disappointed that Natsu has a child with him; she was always fond of him.

As Lucy was being measured the whole time was spent with her glaring at Lisanna, said woman couldn't help but feel intimidated at how she was getting the death look from the girl, sweating nervously as she finished the measuring with checking her current garments size. Natsu not sensing the tense aura spoke up "So, Lisanna got 'em?" Lisanna nods and let's go of the small girl and takes a step back, she motions for the girl to follow her "Over here is the clothing of your size, call me if you're in need of any more assistance I'll be at the register." Before she could walk away Natsu grabbed her wrist "Wha-?" Lisanna looked at him confused but stopped when he gave her a grin "Don't you wanna talk for old times sake?" Nodding she gave a small smile and stayed the two of them talked as Lucy chose and looked at the clothing on the wracks.

As time passed and she's still looking for clothes, Lucy became ticked off at how Natsu could be so absorbed in conversation with this albino headed lady and jealousy burned in the pit of her stomach _'Does Natsu have some relationship with this woman?' _Lisanna looked down at the girl the turned her gaze to Natsu not seeing any resemblance "So-"Trying to think of how she'll say the words without sounding harsh she comes up woth the best she can "You seem to be living well… moved on after our break-up?" It still sounded a bit harsh but Natsu didn't mind it and knowing she was directing to Lucy laughed lightly, Lisanna gave him a weird look. "Ahahaha… Lisanna she isn't my kid." The woman raised a brow "Really…? Relative? Babysitting? What?" he shook his head and thought of how he explains this without sounding like a pedophile or creep "U-Um… Veeery close friend? Past crush?" he mumbles the last part and luckily Lisanna didn't hear it "Oh."

Lucy has now picked a few outfits, feeling the girl walked to the a sign labeled changing room and tried the clothes on and seeing how they looked on her she smiled that they all fit, and was crying in joy in her head that her and Natsu can finally leave. She tugged on Natsu's jacket sleeve but he didn't even notice, he was happy laughing with Lisanna so Lucy dug in his pocket for his wallet then walked over to the register where another woman was behind the counter. "Can I buy these?" Lucy dropped the clothing and handed the lady Natsu's credit card and watched how she bagged everything then asked if she wanted a receipt, nodding Lucy took it from her and put in her shopping bags then put the credit card away in the wallet and walked out of the store feeling hurt that Natsu hadn't noticed her absence, some wet fell down her cheek and she wiped it then fought the rest of the tears threatening to fall. With that she walked to a shoe shop, where she got some blue converse, and finally went to the mall's food court(s) to buy some food. She knew people were giving her weird looks, after all, why would a girl be in the mall alone? But little did she know a raven haired man was observing her for some time now and he walked up to her table where she was eating and took a seat, the opposite side from her…

After over an hour Natsu got suspicious that Lucy wasn't near him so started looking around for the blonde girl. "Natsu? Something wrong?" Natsu nodded "Luce…-" Lisanna looked down to where the small girl should've been and as Natsu started walking around the clothes store looking for her she also became worried and prayed the girl's okay, while Natsu was getting in to panic mode "Shit. Where are you Luce?" After about 20 minutes of searching every corner of the store he came to a conclusion, Lucy isn't in this store… **'FUCK! Where the hell is she!?'** He left the store and Natsu searched through each of the other stores in the mall, he was freaking out so much he didn't notice his pocket felt lighter **'And my wallet's stolen…' **He tugged the pink locks on his head "DAMN IT ALL!"

**A/N: Uh-oh, who's this mysterious man? Will Natsu find Lucy before something happens to her? And Lisanna… Yippee? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.** **SO I decided to I'm going to try and release a chapter often, like every week or every couple days for you guys just because I reeeeally like this story, hope you like it as much as me. Please R&R, your reviews keep my story going. Luffs ya all~ :) **

**-Riko**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend And A Kiss!

**A/N: Good seeing you guys again! Hope you like this chapter, I made it a bit longer than usual hopefully it puts up for the late post. I also added a 'special scene' at the end of the chapter. I recommend you don't read it if you're sensitive to loli like stuff, and if you will read it, Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters rightfully belong to the incredible Hiro Mashima**

_ITALICS = Lucy's thoughts._

**BOLD = Natsu's thoughts.**

**_BOLD ITALICS = Others thoughts._**

**Chapter 2**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Lucy was just eating her food when a man took a seat in front of her. He has raven like hair and good looks. Something about him rang a bell for Lucy as she looked up from her food to stare at him. They both stared at each other making eye contact until the man spoke "So… What's a little girl like you doing in a big store like this alone?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously "My daddy always told me not to talk to strangers!" he smirked and chuckled and said sarcastically "Aren't you smart." He looked at her and went in to deep thought '_**is it?'**_. After about what seemed like ten minutes, Lucy was now very creeped out and waved a hand in front of the mans face. No response… Not even a flinch or blink of his eyes.

The little blonde girl suddenly clapped very loud getting the mans full attention "What!? Oh… Never mind just you." she stared at him before snapping "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JUST YOU?! You're fricking creeping me out!" he stared at her with wide eyes before laughing hysterically with much joy and suddenly he looked at her with tears of happiness in the corner of his eyes, when suddenly it became a bit sad "You know…- Never mind…" The man took his gaze away from the girl "Huh? What?" he shook his head and stared at her "It's nothing." But obviously it was _something_ he looked bothered. "What? Tell me PLEAAAAAASE!" she pouted at him and a blush creeped up his cheeks '_**I'm sure of it but… NO. Impossible.' **_The man thought to himself, '_**I'll just ask her…'**_ He smiled at her "I like you, you're funny. You remind me of my childhood crush, she was just like you. But she's gone now." Lucy frowned '_Poor guy... Wonder who's such a lucky girl that would be loved by him?'_ "So what was this girl like and what happened to make you loose her." He instantly frowned at her question he looked like he'd break at any second.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Lucy looked sad and eager to know. He couldn't say no to such a small girl who has probably no idea about what pain he felt "W-Well…-" The raven haired man sat in thought about how he'd approach the question "-She was beautiful. She had pretty chocolate eyes and silky blonde hair; she had the most amazing ability to be able to befriend anyone." Lucy smiled as he continued _'she sounds wonderful!' _"She's truly amazing; I loved her so much… Unfortunately for me and a couple of our other friends, she was taken by my best friend. They were made for each other… But still I couldn't help but feel broken and find it unfair how a _fire-brain_ some one who loves to rough house and fight, could have someone as gentle as her." Lucy froze as she heard him say that _'Fire-brain … Where have I heard that?' _ He looked down at the table as hot tears built up in the corner of his eyes "O-One day… A-All of t-that ended. S-She got in to a c-car accident and went in to a coma. She never woke up. Ten years later, she still hasn't" The tears now dripped down his cheeks as he tried controlling his sobs he still loves her to this day after all.

But Lucy's reaction to his words were much different as her eyes were open with disbelief. She shook lightly _'It couldn't be… It's just a coincidence, right? No I mean. It's too similar.' _"W-Wha-… What was her name? If I may ask." He looked up at her with teary eyes "L-Lucy Heartfilia." Tears filled her eyes and she got up from her seat walked over and threw herself on him, she pulled him in to a hug and he was in too much shock to respond, suddenly she cried something that made him crash in to her embrace and hold her tightly as if afraid she'll disappear again "It's okay… It's okay, I'm right here Gray. It's okay don't shed tears for me anymore. I'm right here."

.

.

.

Suddenly they heard a shout that ruined their 'moment' "LUUUUUUUUUUUUCE!" It was no other than Natsu… Lucy tensed up at the sound of the nickname. The two looked up from each other to find a pink haired idiot running towards them at full speed "Natsu? He's with you?" Lucy didn't respond, rather she refused to. "Lucy?" Said girl held on to Gray tighter not wanting to be taken by Natsu.

As he's running towards the girl he finally found, Natsu finds she isn't alone **'Who the hell is she hugging?'** the guy gets closer and it surprised to find Lucy with his life rival **'Fuck.'** "Hey flame for brains, what's this?" he gestures to the blonde girl in his arms **'Didn't expect them to find out so soon…'** Natsu sighed "Lucy, she's finally awake. Surprise?" Gray glared at him "No shit. I want to know why the hell we didn't know about it, you know how happy everyone will be. Also why in the hell is she still 13?" Natsu tried to think of a good way to explain "She just hasn't aged physically. I was gonna tell you later, and the doctor just wanted her to live with me since we're close." Gray was now pissed "Later? You we're going to tell us when later?" Gray started to raise his voice "DON'T YOU THINK WE DAMN WELL DESERVE TO KNOW THAT OUR FRIEND WHO'S BEEN IN A COMA FOR TEN, FUCKING YEARS IS AWAKE!?"

People were now giving them their full attention Natsu flinched and reached his arms out to pick the girl up but Gray pulled her further in to his chest "She doesn't want to be with you." The pink haired man's eyes widened in shock "Of course she does. What the hell are you smoking ice-princess? Don't ya Lucy?" The girl didn't respond with words but shook her head. "Wha? Lucy come here. Please." The girl shook her head again and snuggled in to the safe arms of Gray; "What'd you do to her?" Natsu ignored him and was raising his voice now and repeated his words. Lucy shook with the order. _'I don't want to cry again... I don't want to see my Natsu with another woman.'_

He forcefully pulled her out of Grays arms "Hey!" He then held her in his arms and she squirmed to escape "Don't be like this. Luce." She didn't respond, so the guy did what he thought would get her attention, he kissed her. Just a small peck on the lips, but to Lucy is was more than that. Her body froze and people gasped there was a light commotion "They don't look related, isn't that a form of sexual assault?" As people continued debating lightly, Lucy then slapped Natsu hard on his cheek. "DON'T CALL ME THAT AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" Natsu was taken back and Lucy used that chance to jump back in Gray's arms and trembled with light sobs. The raven haired man was furious "You dense son of a bitch! Why don't you understand!? She doesn't want to have anything to do with you! SO why would you fucking kiss her!?" Natsu recovered and was frozen on the spot.

The guy didn't know what he did to her and why she was being this way. "What did I even do to her!?" Gray stood up from his seat and put Lucy down "Goddamn it Natsu I have no fucking idea!" Gray calmed down and talked softly "Lucy what did he do?" The said girl shook her head and sobbed lightly "Li-…Lisa..na" It was hard to make out what she said but the two men caught it "Lisanna? Natsu didn't you guys break up in college years ago!?" Natsu nodded not sure what Lisanna did to Lucy and went in to thought. That was until Gray's fist collided with his face and he fall back on to the food courts tables, people gasped and some made light but shocked screams.

Their fists collided with each other, and Gray even round house kicked Natsu in the side. That's when the crowd of citizens around them decided that they should stop. Some people called security, and one of the security grabbed Natsu while the other grabbed Gray. The two struggled against the restraints "Damn it stay the hell away from Lucy! If you're going to hurt her when she's finally back home you don't deserve to have anything to do with her!" The two men restraining them let them go "Leave if you're going to fight! Or we'll call the police." Natsu and Gray nodded. Natsu walked over to Lucy. "Luce. I'm sorry… Please, come here." Lucy turned her head slightly to see the beaten up man. He smiled toothily at her. That smile she loved ever since ten years ago, without further ado Lucy ran in to his arms much to Grays surprise as he crouched down to her size. The blonde started to whimper and choke out words to him, he picked them all up "Y-You.. F-forgot, about m-me…" he nodded and picked her up gently "Never again Luce. I promise." For some reason people were clapping and cheering to the now solved issue. (Has this ever happened to you guys? It's really awkward…)

Natsu was about to walk away but Lucy shook his arm for attention, he looked down to see her pointing at the table they were previously at, the salmon haired guy saw the shopping bags and sweat dropped. He picked up the bags in his opposing arm and carried her in the other. "See ya, Ice-fag. Oh and, please don't tell anyone about this." Said guy glared at him and flipped him off as the two walked away. Suddenly there was a whole bunch of screams "KYAAA! He's Naked!" The raven haired man looked down at himself to see he was indeed missing clothing and was only in his boxers, rushing to pick up his clothes then ran out the store.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Natsu walked us around the mall until he found a certain store. When he found it I looked up at the title and froze when it was recognizable… I started trying to escape Natsu's grip on me, because there's no way, any fricking way I'm going back in there, only to be forgotten again. "Natsu let me go!" He shook his head and walked right in to the place. "Hey! Lisanna, I found her!" That damn woman walked over to us and smiled "Okay, I'm glad! I was worried she would've gotten kidnapped or something." Natsu frowned at the idea of something happening to his Lucy. I continued to glare at her and she tried to smile sweetly but I could see she was sweating nervously, and joy spread through me as Natsu turned around towards the exit/entrance to the store "Just wanted to tell ya! See you around!" No. You will _not_ see her around Natsu.

We exited the store but soon were stopped again by an annoying voice. "Wait! Natsuuu!" she started coming towards us and I unconsciously grabbed the hand Natsu was using to hold me. "Natsu, w-would you like t-to go t-to t-the café in town with m-me sometime?" She was blushing DAMNIT! Natsu went in to thought "Mmm… I'll think about it." Lisanna nodded and smiled before we walked away again and she waved. I was pissed though. How could he say he'll think about it after he just promised no to leave me. Should've known… "Natsu. You won't actually go, will you? Please. I don't want you to leave." He gave me a softened look "Luce.. It's most likely that I won't go. After all I made you a promise. Did I not." Well yeah of course you did but I thought you forgot. We just went home after that.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Natsu was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Lucy decided she'd join him and curled up against him, the guy tensed up for a second before wrapping his arm around her small body. The movie was good and Lucy was enjoying watching it with Natsu. That was until it got to a certain scene in the movie, a sex scene. At first the scene started out with the two characters in the movie having a hot passionate kiss, the rest of the scene Natsu fast forwarded since Lucy was there watching as well.

The pink haired adult looked down to the blonde thirteen year old then looked behind him in to the kitchen; he looked at the clock on the microwave and saw the time "Luce, time for bed." The girl whined and gripped on to his shirt so she didn't have to go. So Natsu picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room, then he tossed her body on to the bed and chuckled as she rolled back and forth on the bed sheets whining "Go brush your teeth and clean up. I'll be going to sleep soon as well." The girl nodded and Natsu went back downstairs, she took a shower and brushed her teeth in there. Then she dried herself off and came out wearing a towel, she changed in to panties and one of Natsu's T-shirts. After that she finally climbed in bed and tried to sleep like she was told, but couldn't.

That kiss scene from the movie and from when Natsu kissed her at the mall played over and over again in her head. She closed her eyes hoping to sleep but wasn't surprised when she still couldn't go in to her dream land. After some time she became frustrated and decided to wait until Natsu came. Twenty eight minutes later he comes in the room and brushes his teeth, Lucy pretend to sleep, Natsu pulled the covers up and climbed in after wearing his usual, just boxers. As soon as he entered the bed Lucy climbed out of the covers and jumped on Natsu, his eyes shot open when she straddled him and put both if her petite hands on his shoulders.

**(Warning… Loli commensing.)**

Lucy then leaned down and captured his lips with her own; he put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him. After some time Natsu licked her bottom lip begging permission to enter, much to his surprise she opened up almost right away and they both let out a moan as their tongues fought for dominance in which Natsu of course won. The pink haired man rolled his hips against hers and she moaned at the contact his hardness made with her continually wetting core. They pulled back for air a string of saliva connecting them, and then they kissed again having a hot make out session that continued for about nine minutes.

They pulled back for air panting once again, both of their faces flushed red, as Lucy leaned in to kiss him again Natsu covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't kiss him again and they both held confused looks "Why'd you stop me?" he raised a brow **'She seriously thinks we could continue...?' **"I don't want things to get out of hand. Why'd you kiss me?" The blonde shrugged and moved his hand away "I saw the stuff on the movie, and you did it at the mall to me earlier, so I wanted to try it out. And what better person then with you?" Natsu gave her a shocked expression "Lucy! You know we can't do 'that'. I'd go to prison for 'rape' and you would have a horrible reputation. I couldn't do that to you." Lucy pouted "It isn't rape if I give you my consent." The guy couldn't believe he was going to have this conversation with her and stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding... Right? 'Cause then it would just be sexual assault or underage sex." Lucy crossed her arms and rolled off of Natsu to his side and snapped at him "Sorry for kissing you, but it seemed you wouldn't have much of a problem anyways." Natsu put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer "Jesus Luce, you got no idea how much I want to." _'What? He WANTS to?'_ She blushes _'He realizes he's admitting this to a thirteen year old...' _He chuckled "I really love you Luce, I haven't stopped loving you. Even while you were in a coma. I wasn't able to start another relationship with anyone. They weren't you, it didn't feel right. That's one of the reasons me and Lisanna broke up. Hell, right now I'm leaving myself sexually frustrated since I can't do the things my body yearns to do to yours."

Lucy's face was now burning up and she turned around so she was facing Natsu's chest, she nuzzled in to his warmth and wrapped her right leg around his waist. That way she could get closer. The guys hissed lightly at the contact but tried to keep his hardened self in check. **'DAMN IT! Lucy what the fuck did I literally just tell you?!'** The two fell asleep holding each other. Lucy mumbled in her sleep "I love you too... Natsu." The guy smiled in his sleep showing it didn't go unheard and his throat made a purring sound as he pulled her body ever so closer to his careful not to suffocate her.

**A/N: Wow, lots of stuff going on here. NaLu fluff, and a tinge of GraLu fluff as well. I'm not going to make Lisanna a bitch in this story guys, lol. She cares about Lucy you can see she's worried. I don't hate **_**her**_** I just hate the idea of her being in a relationship with out dear Natsu. Naw I think she's actually quite nice. So do you guys want Lisanna and Natsu to go on the date? Tell me I'll think something up. So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Hope it's like though haha, and again sorry for the late chapter, Thanksgiving really got me off track. Please leave a R&R your comments keep me and my stories running. Luffs ya all~ :) **

**-Riko**


	4. UPDATE! 'Not a chapter I'm sorry'

**So hey guys, I will still update TWG nothing about that changes. I'm a bit stressed out lately so hopefully this will put my mind on other things. Plus the chapter I need to update for TWG is a little… On edge? I can't think of what to put. So in other words… I got fucking writers block. -_-**

**But no worries. I may ask my friends for some help and ideas on the chapter, just because there aren't my recent updates on the story doesn't mean it's over, it's on hiatus a bit you no? So don't leave me! *Music:babycomeback* **

**I will update only if I get some reviews, I don't want to write a story that no one will read. C'mon I know we can make it! **

**Oh yeaah, also, I'm sosososo sorry! I just was on fanfic and I realized there aren't enough M rated vampire stories *pervyface* so I thought you know what? I'll fix that, I'm working on a vampire rated M recently and I hope it'll be as or more popular than TWG? I couldn't help myself. **

**Another reason for me starting this story so soon when I'm not even close to finishing TWG is because, well lets say a new year means a change. Why make you wait when I only give on story at a time? So I'm trying to get a whole bunch of my OLD piled of drafts written out for you guys. ^^**

**The story (for warning don't read of you're sensitive) will probably have, lemons, rape, tinge or more of horror, violence, drama, romance and some other stuff. **

**:* Luffs ya~**

**-Riko**


End file.
